Falling for you
by XPgtfo
Summary: Riku and Sora are supposed to spend the day together, but when Riku finds Sora half dead, their plans for a happy day of fun change slightly. is rated M for later content. has some lemon. I know the summary sucks but it totally gets better i PROMISE! .


Soriku 1

Everything hurt, I could see blood everywhere. Haha I don't think heartless even have blood so I guess…it's mine? Wow the whole world was so…fuzzy. I'm sorry Riku, Kairi, I wanted so badly to hang out just like we used to. I looked up only to realize that I hadn't killed all of them.

"Aww man..." I mumbled letting the world drift away into darkness.

Where was he? I was starting to get inpatient. He probably got caught up defeating heartless. That boy cared too much about other people; they could fend for themselves for one day! I went back to Hollow Baston. It was the only world left with an overabundance of heartless still roaming the streets. I looked all over for him I was feeling a little uneasy when I came across a rather large crowd of heartless. I ran over, slashing at any heartless I came across. I finally finished them off when something on the ground caught my attention.

"Sora!" I ran over to him, shaking him, trying to figure out if he still had any life left in his limp body. Tears welled up in my eyes spilling down my cheeks at the corners.

I felt something wet drop onto my face, wondering what it was, I reached up and ran my fingers across it. Was it raining? Forcing my eyes open only to see a sight that truly did mean I was dead, Riku...crying?

My eyes widened as I witnessed him open his.

"Sora! You're alive!" I said wrapping my arms around his small frame. Looking down, I could see that he was badly wounded.

"What happened?" I pressed my overcoat into his wound to stop some of the bleeding, not even bothering to wipe away my tears. I pressed on my jacket harder; the blood just didn't seem to stop!

"Gah!" I gasped, my eyes shooting open at the sudden, but sharp pain coursing through my midsection. I didn't die did I? Well heaven shouldn't hurt and Riku was there crying so… I wasn't in the other place was I? No, that couldn't be it! I try to be good! I sniffled not wanting to spend an eternity watching Riku cry for me and not be able to do anything about it because of blood loss, not to mention how bad it hurt!

"No...stop...please!" I whimpered.

Immediately, I put less pressure on him. More tears spilled down my cheeks as I saw his eyes flutter closed.

"Don't go to sleep!" I told him. He was so weak! "Please Sora!" I pressed into the wound; I didn't want to hurt him. He mattered more to me than anyone, even Kairi. I wasn't about to lose my best friend.

"Ah-OW!" my eyes snapped open once again to see that Riku was hurting me! "Wha-ow Ri-ku stop...please! It REALLY hurts!" I tried to get his hands off of the wound but I was just too weak to do much of anything.

I looked at him harshly.

"Sora, if you go to sleep you'll DIE!" I said, pressing harder. The blood was finally stopping. Relief flooded through me. I picked him up, still pressing the jacket into the wound, and hugged him against my chest. Tears soaked into the shoulder of his jacket.

"Wait- what? I'm not?" I blinked and sucked in air when he pressed harder, at this rate my insides would be mush! I didn't squirm when he picked me up though, in fact, I kind of wanted him to from the start? I guess I wasn't dead after all.

I looked at him shocked.

"Of course you're not dead stupid! You think heaven would be like this?" my tears flowed faster. Had Sora given up? Just like that? I pressed him harder against my chest.

"W-well...I didn't really think I was in...HEAVEN, ahaha..." I smiled sheepishly scratching the side of my face with one finger.

My eyes widened and I pulled him back.

"You thought you were in HELL? Sora, you wouldn't go to HELL! And even if you were, why would I be here? I'm not dead!" I was so relieved to see that he had enough blood left to fill his face with it.

"You were crying so...I thought it was a hallucination to punish me..." I flinched as he jerked me away from his warm, muscular, body. I had become quite comfortable.

"There would be no such god to punish a person like you." I told him, picking him up princess style. He needed a warm blanket to raise his temperature. I took him to my house. It was the closest, plus his house didn't even have a first aid kit. He really was stupid.

"Wah! R-Riku you carry GIRLS this way!" I complained. I had already been called an uke by Kairi, whatever that meant but it didn't sound manly! Now I was being held by Riku like a GIRL! I pouted the whole way to his house.

"There's no other way that won't hurt you!" I told him. "It's only girly if you think it is. I placed him on my bed not caring if the sheets got messy. Then, I wrapped him in a blanket before going to get the first aid kit.

I didn't care what he thought; I was NOT dirtying up his bed! I managed to mostly untangle myself from his sheets but my feet got tangled in the blanket and I fell on a pair of his shoes. Unable to hold back the sound, I let out a piercing shriek. 'I hope he didn't hear that' was all I could think as my screams subsided into whimpers.

I ran into the room, panicking as I saw him on the floor. I picked up my shoes, throwing them across the room. Of COURSE he tripped on them! I wrapped him back up in the blanket, telling him as I did so, not to move this time.

"It's fine." I said laying him down this time under the biggest and heaviest blanket I could find. Then I went back into the bathroom hoping I could find the first aid kit before he did something idiotic again.


End file.
